My Second Series of Dark Poems
by yami-fangirl
Summary: Be prepared for a long wait for more poems because of the fact that I have to wait for inspiration to start the first line with. It might take weeks, or months, or sometimes even years to get the first line of a new poem.
1. Fear, Death, and Darkness

Fear, Death, and Darkness

I'm cold as ice

My heart is black

And my screams echo in the Night

Fear hears my cries

He comes to silence me

I try to resist his Dark Magic

But his realm

Darkness

Consumes me

And my blood grows cold

Work

Kill, torture, and rape

Those are my duties today

My jobs that I do daily

In the name of my master

Fear

I lie, steal, and cheat too

In the name of Darkness

In the name of Fear

In the name

Of Death


	2. The Night

The Night

I lay in the Darkness of Death

All hope I had of the Light is lost

There is a void where my soul used to be

I try to see a friendlly face

That might save my sanity

But I see no one

I'm chasing the moon

And the stars in the sky

I know I should give up

But I also wonder why

The angels have taken flight

They have left me to the Darkness

The Darkness more than Night

No poetry

No prose

The Light is lost

The Darkness it throws

The Shadows it casts

I'm chasing the air

And I can't look back

The way is narrow

I know I won't make it back

And I wish I could take flight

But no matter what I do

I cannot fight

The Night


	3. My Masters

My Masters

Death

The master of Fear

Master of the Darkness

Master of the Night

The master of me

Enslave me Death

For I can never live again

Not when I have no love

And not even a friend

Fear

The master of Darkness

Of Night

Of me

I loath you, Fear

I don't need to have you near

Though I need your abuse

So I might feel alive once more

The Darkness

Master of Night

Master of me

Envelope me in your embrace

For I can never again rejoin the human race

Leave me now so I can feel peace

Night

Master of me

With the moon as your mouth

And the stars as your eyes

I need to be free

But you watching over me

That is something I can never be

Me

Slave to all

Master to none

Why can I never be free

To stay with my love

For the rest of eternity?


	4. The Game

The Game

I play my cards

I deal the whole deck

The jokers are wild

And sixes mean hell

Three sixes, of course, marks you as the devil

You're the loser, then, as it should be

As the loser you pay your due

The winners do whatever they wish to you

Rape, beat, torture, or tame

And I've never once won our little game

Death

Fear

Darkness

Night

And Light

All enjoy my little plight

While I secretly wish I could take flight

Escape this torture I now call life

That's my only thought

And now I hope it will come true

But it just wouldn't be freedom

Without you


	5. Chaos

Chaos

My life

A living hell

Night

Light

My life

Chaos

Chaos rules Order

But there is no balance of power

My life is ruled by Chaos

But never by order

I actually love Chaos more than Order

It's true

Because Order never has surprises for you

With Chaos every day becomes hectic

But with surprises in store

I like it

Chaos

My newest master

One I actually like

One who has world-wide fame

One whose every next day

Features a brand new game


	6. The End Of A New Workday

The End Of A New Workday

The end of a new workday

Maybe my life too

Fear

Darkness

Death

Night

Might I escape their grip tonight?

I doubt it

It's all true

I'll never again be able to love you

Even if I escape

Your betreyal was a bad twist to my fate

I loved you

And you loved me

So why did you deny me so happily?

Was it just because I became Fear's slave?

Or was it something more?

You always stood by me

No matter what

So why did you leave?

Had you just had enough?

Maybe I'll see you again someday

Walking through the marketplace

Or maybe you'll be winning the weekly race

Who knows?

You might someday love me once again

However

My workday

Will never truly end


	7. I've Seen Your Smile Again

I've Seen Your Smile Again

At last

Something good

I see your smile once more

Only one disappointment

You're smiling at another friend

Possibly she's your new love

I sure hope not

I wish you would love me once more

Yet I know you never will

I'll never see your wonderful smile aimed at me again

Your smile has now been stolen

By another friend

My old best friend no less

What a jerk you are

I'm walking through the marketplace

I see you again

I stop and watch for awhile

Fear won't care

He loves to see me in pain

Which is exactly how I am right now

Now that I've seen your smile again


End file.
